BLEACHreborn Chapter 4 Starve the Beast
by Skurasa
Summary: Kurasa Shinku is a 18 Years-Old Human living in Shibuya. His Normal life of student will soon be disrupted when Two Shinigami will appears right in front of him.


I was shivering, I was sweating, I couldn't even look into this monster's eyes. But still, I could feel a grin on my face. What was that ? Was I happy ? Was I nervous ?

_-Hey ... It's bad ... I can't even move ..._

Against this beast, my whole body feels like its crushed to pulp. I guess it was what Shiro and Matsunami told me about Reiatsu. Though Reiatsu differs among people, the idea is the same, it's basically the energy that everyone has. A High Reiatsu could be more than enough to paralyze an opponent, working in the same way that the water pressure does or anything else.

_- Move damn body ... Move ! Move ! MOVE ! I can't die here ! I have to protect Hinata ... And mother .. And Hinode ..._

At this very moment, a sudden flash appears, how could I let everyone die ? I didn't want to be a coward.

_- Uu ... UUUUAAAHHHHHH_

A horrific scream resounded all over the neighbourhood, as the monster began to rush toward me. But it was different now. I still had this smile on my face, but it wasn't a nervous smile anymore. I was calm. My mind was clear. Looking this monster right in its eyes, I slowly lifted my blade in the direction of this beast's head.

_- Come, you disgusting monster._

The first hit was delivered by the creature, fortunately, I was able to dodge it in time. Despite its size, it was fast. Two, three, four, and beyond, its assaults were numerous, I barely had time to dodge it, the counterattack was nearly impossible in my current position. To be honest, it clearly had the advantage right now. However, as the battle continued, I felt more and more comfortable. Each punch, each headbutt, I could clearly see them now. Though I couldn't attack, it was easy to dodge it. And so, about 10 minutes after the battle started, I finally found an opening. I had to be fast, but I managed to do it. I managed to cut through this beast's body.

_-Tch ! Looks like you're not that scary ! Come, I'm gonna finish this in the blink of an e..._

I was stupid, I was too confident, while I was speaking, it punched me hard in the stomach, sending me meters away.

_- G ... Guaah ! Y ... You damn ... Monster ... _

Recovering from such a hit was incredibly hard. I could barely stand still. My vision was blurred. But I couldn't lose against this.

_- BUUUUAAAHHHHH !_ _- Tch, don't get cocky, I'll be the one standing at this end of this fight !_

The battle lasted more than a half-hour, blood was spilling from everywhere. I was almost unable to walk, I was about to faint from the loss of blood. My body was shaking one more time, one more agonizingly painful time. I was on the verge of death. But I wasn't the only one. This monster's breath was getting louder. His rhythm was slower too.

_- Let's finish this ... Hollow ..._

I lifted my sword up one more time, head-level, ready to impale this bastard's head.

_- OI, SHINKU-BRAT ! What the hell are you doing ! And why are you covered in ..._ _- Hollow ... Take a look Shiro, he's fighting a Hollow. _ _- What ?! Wait I'll come to help y..._ _- NO ! ... Please don't._

Before Shiro could come closer to the battlefield, I stopped him. This fight was mine, I clearly couldn't let anyone intervene in this fight, and they both understood that.

_- Oi, Matsunami-san ... Reiatsu ... It's different from one person to another right ? It also works with Hollows, am I wrong ?_ _- Well ... Technically, though it differs from one Shinigami to another, and from one Hollow to another, it's still different between those two. Shinigamis and Hollow have Reiatsu way too different to be compared, it's like Sky & Earth. But ... Why ask this question ?_ _- Oh ... Ok, thanks._

It was weird, though I felt my Reiatsu was somewhat similar to Shiro & Matsunami's one, during this fight, the more I could feel this Hollow's Reiatsu, the more it seemed familiar to me. But I guess I was just imagining things.

_- Come, this hit will be the last. I don't have enough strength to make this fight last any longer._

We both jumped towards one another, both our breathes were slow and loud, both our bodies were heavy, and at the very end of the battle, both of us were impaled. Though I had its horn down in my stomach, the hollow had my blade right between his eyes. Seconds passed. They were the longest seconds of my life. And then, the beast fell.

_- F ... Fina ... lly ... I ... Won ..._

I slowly walked next to the corpse. One step. Two steps. Three steps.** And then, I fell too, sleeping in my own blood.**


End file.
